His Gift
by Yuki's Adorable Girlfriend
Summary: DURING NEW MOON! Edward and his family have left Forks, and Bella finds out shes pregnant with his child. EdwardxBella not JakexBella! PLEASE R&R!
1. This Is Not Happening To Me

**a/n: Here's my newest long-term Twilight story. I hope you all like it. Please review! I have 0 reviews and would like between 10 and 20 before the next chapter. Thanks and please enjoy!**

**_This chapter is dedicated to taylorcullenforever, who wrote a story called He Left, I'm Pregnant. She was my insparation for this story, but i promise you my story will end up different than her's. I am not copying her. Thanks again, girl!_**

**_--_**

**His Gift**

**Chapter 1:**

"This is not happening to me. This is not _happening_ to me. This is not happening to me. This is not happening to me. This is _not_ happening to me. This is not happening to me. This is not happening to _me_." I mumbled to myself over and over, as if it was the only thing that kept me from falling on the floor and sobbing my heart out. I took another quick glance at the door, thankful that Charlie was at work, before looking down at the bathroom countertop, knowing and dreading what I would see. Next to the sink were three pregnancy tests.

All of the tests were _positive_.

"I'm…pregnant?" I tried the words out, hating the way they sounded together. It just wasn't right. I took another glare at the three tests before grabbing them into my hands. I ran quickly into my room, hiding the tests in my underwear drawer, a place I knew Charlie would _never _find them.

Yes, i was pregnant. Pregnant with Edward's child, which caused another problem, he wasnt here. He had left me, either (a) not knowing i was pregnant, or (b) knowing i was pregnant and not wanting to face the conciquences.

"What do I do now?" I asked myself out loud, hearing my words travel through the house before the silence took them over. "It's not like anyone would expect this from me."

That's true; no one would expect me to get pregnant before marriage. I just wasn't that type of girl. I was the type of girl who found the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with before going this far. And I did. I _had _found the person I thought I would spend the rest of my life with, but I guess he didn't see the way I did. Our love was unbreakable, until 3 days ago when he left me in the forest.

"What do I do now?" I asked myself again. I had several solutions spinning around in my head at the moment, so only one thought came to mind, "I'll write them down."

--

I smiled at my completed list, putting my pen down before reading for the thousandth time that day.

_1-- Run away._

_2-- Have an abortion._

_3-- Have the baby and then give it away to adoption_

_4-- Tell Charlie._

_5-- Tell Jacob._

I knew two things. The first was number 2. There was no way I was going to have an abortion. I didn't think it was right. I was going to have the baby, no matter what anyone said about me because i ended up in this situation. The second thing was number 3. I knew I was going to keep the baby, raising it like any other parent. I picked up the pen, crossing off number 2 and number 3. I smiled, looking down at my edited list.

_1-- Run away._

_4-- Tell Charlie._

_5-- Tell Jacob_

I wasn't going to run away because I didn't have the heart too; I would miss Jacob and Charlie too much. I would break both their hearts and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't say good bye to either of them. I sighed, crossing number 1 off the list.

_4-- Tell Charlie._

_5-- Tell Jacob._

I sighed again, looking down at my list. The list only contained two more options. I swore to myself I would do one of the options on this list, I just had to choose which one I thought was best. The only options left were numbers 4 and 5, both of which involved telling someone. Now was the hard part: who do I tell? Do I tell Jake? Or do I tell Charlie?

I knew I was going to end up telling both of them sooner or later, so I thought about who would be more helpful in this situation. After choosing, I crossed off the other option, leaving me with my final decision.

_5-- Tell Jacob._

_--_

**_There's the first chapter. How was it? I have 0 reviews right now and i would like between 10 and 20 before the next chapter. Is that okay? Thanks and please review!!_**


	2. Percocet

**Here's the 2nd chapter! Thanks for reviewing! I would like between 30 and 45 reviews before the next chapter! Thanks!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend, Edward Wolfe, who helped me with Jacob's reaction to Bella's secret. Thanks Hun. Love you!**_

_**--**_

**His Gift**

**Chapter 2:**

I stood in the middle of the kitchen, the phone in my hand as I stared at it. I was going to call Jacob with the news I thought I would never tell him, or anyone else for that matter.

Yet, here I am, phone in my hand, frozen in a state of paranoia.

How was I going to tell him? I couldn't just blurt it out over the phone, could I? Would I ask to meet him somewhere?

I sighed, dialing Jacob's number slower than I ever had in my life. I pressed the phone to my ear, listening as it rang.

_Riiiing!_

_Riiing!_

_Riiing!_

"_Hello?"_

I froze when I heard Jacob's voice on the other end of the phone.

"_Hello? Anyone there?"_

I finally found the courage to speak, realizing that if I didn't talk soon, he would hang up.

"Jacob?" I nearly whispered.

"_Bella? Is that you?"_

"Yeah." I replied.

"_Oh hey Bells. What's up?"_

His voice was concerned.

"Ummm, Jake? Do you think I could drive over there? I need to tell you something." My voice cracked twice.

Almost instantly, I was bombarded by endless questions from Jake, who seemed very worried about me.

"_Are you okay? Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen to Charlie? Is he okay?"_

I almost laughed at how uncharacteristic Jake sounded. Almost.

"No one is hurt, Jake. I'll tell you when I get to La Push." I sighed.

"_You leaving now_?" Jake asked.

I nodded, and then realized he couldn't see me before answering, "Yeah. See you soon."

I hung up, closing my eyes and sighing to myself.

"There is _no_ way I am going to be able to go through with this."

--

I drove up to the Black's house, trying to control myself so I didn't seem like I was going to break down crying, which I felt like doing right now. There was no way I was going to be able to go through with this. No way in hell.

I parked my truck, hopping out of the driver's seat and closing the door. When I turned around, Jacob was standing right behind me.

"Ahh!" I exclaimed, my hand flying to my heart, "Jake! You scared me!"

Jake smiled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry about that, Bells. So, what's that news you wanted to tell me?" I could tell he _really _wanted to know what my secret was.

"Umm, Can we go to the beach? I don't want to tell you here…" I nearly pleaded.

Jake nodded, walking with me towards the beach. We arrived not much longer, sitting next to each other on a log that had washed up on the beach.

"So, what's the news?" Jake asked again for about the millionth time since we started walking. He was very persistent, asking me every minute or two.

I figured it was time to tell him, "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart." Jake promised, making an 'x' on his chest where his heart is.

"And please, please, _please _don't freak out on me, kay?" I pleaded.

"Of course, Bells." Jake chuckled, "I won't do anything stupid and freak out."

"Good."

"So, this news?" Jake reminded me after we had sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, here it goes. Remember what you promised, Jake." I paused, gathering myself to reveal one of the most important secrets in my life. My mouth opened and I said it. I stared intently at the ground, saying the two dreaded words just loud enough so he would hear me.

"I'm…p-pregnant."

After a few silent minutes, I looked over to Jacob, who looked frozen solid.

"W-what did…you say?" He asked slowly.

"I'm pregnant, Jake."

He looked over at me, a new emotion in his eyes: Rage.

"Is that why that bloodsucker left?" He exploded, "He knocked you up and then left you here to deal with yourself! I knew he didn't have a heart, the stupid leech! I can't believe he would do something like this to you. Doesn't he understand what you're going though? That damned bloodsucking leech can go to hell!"

By this point, Jacob was on both of his knees in front of me, his hands on my shoulders as he stared into my eyes, "Did he…." Jake paused before continuing, "…did…did he r-rape you, Bella?"

I blinked, trying to remember that night. Charlie had to spend all night at the station for something. I don't even remember what it was now. But, either way, we were both at my house alone and we were lying on my bed and…

"I don't remember." I whispered.

"The leech raped you!" Jake roared.

"No, Jake, no!" I shouted, getting him to stop shouting and look back at me, "I don't think he raped me. He wouldn't do that." _Would he?_ I thought.

"Then explain!" Jake shouted at me.

I thought back to about a week ago. I had fallen and hurt my arm during gym class. I didn't break it or anything, but Edward felt the need to give me pain killers, so he got Carlisle to get me Percocet, a drug which, unknown to either Edward or I, one of the side effects makes you slightly high. All I remember was being all loopy and giggly and then…

He kissed me.

Then I let my control go, influenced by the drugs for my arm.

Then he tried to tell me it wasn't the right time, but I convinced him and…

My face flushed, memories flashing past me. Damn that sex had been good.

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed, bringing me back to the present, "Explain!"

"I hurt my arm in gym class and Edward got Carlisle to give me a pain killer called Percocet, and, unknown to either me or Edward, one of the side effects makes you slightly high. And so, influenced by my arm, I started…." I blushed darker, trailing off so Jake would get the idea without me having to say it out loud.

Jake blushed a light pink, "Oh." He said simply.

There was another pause, this one lasting a few minutes as we both stared at the ground.

"Bells?" Jake surprised me by starting a conversation, "I'll be there."

"What?" I asked, not really getting what he meant. He'll be there?

"In place of that leech. He's not here, but that doesn't mean you're going though this all alone. I'm going to be there with you, Bella. Every step of the way. I'm not going to let you do this by yourself; I'm going to be there for you."

My eyes widened at what Jake had said. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? Jacob Black, the one who fifteen minutes ago was ranting on and on about how horrible Edward was, is going to step in and take his place next to me? To help me?

I blinked, "You don't have to do this, Jake."

Jake smiled, "I want to, Bella. I'm going to be there, every step of the way."

--

**There's the 2****nd**** chapter. 2 chapters in 2 days. You guys are really giving me a challenge. Thanks!**

_**REMEMBER TO GO TO MY AUTHOR PAGE AND VOTE ON MY POLL FOR THE GENDER OF BELLA AND EDWARD'S BABY!**_


	3. Jake's Lie

**a/n: I am pleasantly surpriosed at the response to this story. I am so happy that you all like this story, so I would like to inform you of some new stories I am writing. **

**The first story is "Daddy's Little Nightmare" which is about Bella and Edward's daughter, Alexis, and Angela and Ben's daughter, Sophie, who both get kidnapped on their way home from school. It is rated M because it will become very graphic very soon, just to warn you. The first chapter is already out, so go on over and read it so far!**

**The second story isn't out yet, and I don't know what to title it (if you have any ideas after reading the following summary, feel free to pm me or put it in your review :) thanks!) anyway, this story is about how, randomly and unexplainably, Bella and the entire Cullen family all turn into animals that reflect their personalities. With their new animal forms, they need to learn to survive while trying to figure out how to change back. This story will be rated K or K+ and be out sometime in mid September. **

**So, those are just some new stories that are either newly out or coming out soon. Thanks again for the reviews. **_**I would like between 45 and 55 before the next chapter.**_

_**--**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to popcorn818 and **__**essitjuh. It's dedicated to popcon818 **__**for being one of the biggest help with my new stories (the ones I mentioned above) and for making me feel so important. It's dedicated to **__**essitjuh for helping me with this story, reminding me of when I need to update, and reviewing on almost every single update I have ever made. I love love love you both and you both are the best readers/reviews/advice givers/friends a girl could ask for. :)**_

_**--**_

**His Gift**

**Chapter 3:**

**--**

**--**

**  
**It had been about a half an hour since I told Jake I was pregnant. Honestly, he took the news just like I thought he would, no surprises at all. What surprised me, however, was Jacob's pledge to take Edward's place and help me though this. That was a shocker.

Right now, Jake and I are walking up and down the beach, not speaking at all. We had been engulfed in a calm silence since we started walking, a good silence…not an awkward type of silence. I turned my head to look up at Jake, to try and figure out what he was thinking about in that head of his. His expression, as usual, was unreadable, but I could tell he was worried by the way his eyebrows came together. That narrowed it down, I decided, to him either being worried about me or something else. And anyone with a brain could figure out he was probably worried about me.

I, however, felt thousands of emotions running around me. It was like I couldn't choose how to feel, so I just decided to let them roam around and consume me for short periods of time before another emotion racked my body. I was worried, then confused _(How the hell did I not see this coming?)_, then scared shitless _(I'm too young to have a baby!)_, then embarrassed (_I'm going to be huge!)_, then guilty _(did I really have to involve Jake into this?)_, then excited _(I'm having a baby! My own baby!)_, then sad _(Edward won't be able to see his child)_, then overjoyed _(I'm going to have a little piece of Edward with me forever!)_, then depressed (_Did Edward leave because Alice saw I was going to have a baby?)_, then angry _(How the hell could he leave me now!?)_, then completely freaked out _(How is Charlie or Renee going to react?)_, and then back to worried again _(What if I'm not a good parent?). _And, after all this, I was still trying to convince myself that it was true: I was pregnant.

"Bella?"

I turned back to look at Jake, seeing he was looking down at me this time. He had surprised me by starting up another conversation after a long a quiet half an hour.

"Yes, Jake?" I replied.

"Have you told anyone else yet?" Jake started; "About…well…you know..." he trailed off. I instantly knew he was talking about me being pregnant, having had sex with my not-here-anymore boyfriend, etc.

"Nope. You're the first person I've told." I answered truthfully instead of lying because Jake was known for being good at reading people's thoughts and emotions by their expressions and body language, something I wasn't very good at.

"You're going to have to tell someone sooner or later. You're going to have to tell Charlie, you know." Jake sighed. I nodded.

"I know, but I just don't know what to do. He'll freak out, that part is obvious, but he'll also freak out even more when he finds out the baby is Edward's. He'll think that Edward left me because he found out I was pregnant, something that I don't even know yet." I paused, taking a deep breath to steady myself, "Honestly, Jake, I have no idea what to do anymore."

"How about you don't tell anyone?" Jake started, "You could just runaway!"

I rolled my eyes, "Jake, seriously, I'm not just going to pack up and leave. Where would I go? What about Charlie?"

Jake nodded, "Good point." He thought for a second, "How about you don't tell Charlie, but tell Renee and then move back in with her. She'll probably be more understanding than Charlie would, right?"

I shook my head, "Wrong, Jake. She would bust a gasket. She has always been warning me about not getting married or having children too early, so I don't ruin my life. She'll go insane if she finds out I'm pregnant and my boyfriend is gone."

"Then tell Charlie and don't tell Renee?" Jake's statement was more like a question.

"That wouldn't work either, Jake." I sighed, "Charlie would either (a) Tell Renee or (b) blow a bigger gasket than Renee would when she finds out, tell Renee, make me get an abortion, and then send the FBI out to kill Edward. He wouldn't take it anymore than Renee."

"Oh." Was all Jake said.

There were a few more minutes of silence. After about five minutes, I looked back up at Jake to try and figure out what was on his mind, again.

Jake was deep in thought, something I probably could have guessed. He was probably thinking of another way for me to tell my parents.

Jake sighed, then smiled brightly, then blinked a few times, a grin on his face, and then answered, "Well, I think I have an idea. A pretty kick ass idea, if I do say so myself. Please hear me out, kay?"

I nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"Well, since Charlie and Renee will freak out when they find out, no matter what. I was thinking we could…" He stopped to search for the right words, "…we could soften the blow a little bit, understand, Bells?"

"I have no idea what you mean, Jake, honestly." I sighed, feeling very confused as to what he was trying to say.

Jake instantly became self-conscious and embarrassed, fiddling with his hands as he stuttered out the explanation, "Well, it's o-obvious that Charlie didn't like E-Ed-Edward, so, I was thinking we could…that we li-lie to them and say the b-b-b-baby is mine, not Edward's."

I blinked, "What?"

"You heard me." Jake said simply.

"That is…" I double thought my decision before answering, "…that is not a bad idea, actually."

Jake smiled, "When was the last time you and I hung out alone?"

I counted the days in my mind before smiling, "Two weeks."

"Perfect timing." Jake's face instantly light up as he started to go over the plan of telling Charlie.

"You see, I was thinking we _both_ could go over to your house later today and tell Charlie we needed to tell him something. And then we could sit him down and tell him that 'you and I' are having a baby. Of course he'll flip out, but he probably won't feel so bad since it's not Edward's child but mine. I mean, you've gotta admit he likes me more than that bloodsucker, right?"

I nodded, a small grin on my face. For the first time since I found out I was pregnant, I was sure everything was going to turn out okay.

**--**

**--**

**--**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Remember: **_**I would like between 45 and 55 before the next chapter.**_


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE (SEPTEMBER 8th, 2008)**

I am posting this author note because I'm sick of getting hate reviews/PMs because people don't like Jacob. I don't even like Jacob! I am an EdwardxBella fan, just like 99.9 of my readers. I don't like JacobxBella and never did. So, to stop all this confusion on this story, I'm going to post it loud and clear so no one messes it up again:

_**THIS STORY IS AN EDWARDXBELLA STORY! NOT BELLAXJAKE! THIS STORY IS AN EDWARDXBELLA STORY! NOT BELLAXJAKE! THIS STORY IS AN EDWARDXBELLA STORY! NOT BELLAXJAKE! THIS STORY IS AN EDWARDXBELLA STORY! NOT BELLAXJAKE! THIS STORY IS AN EDWARDXBELLA STORY! NOT BELLAXJAKE! THIS STORY IS AN EDWARDXBELLA STORY! NOT BELLAXJAKE! THIS STORY IS AN EDWARDXBELLA STORY! NOT BELLAXJAKE! THIS STORY IS AN EDWARDXBELLA STORY! NOT BELLAXJAKE! THIS STORY IS AN EDWARDXBELLA STORY! NOT BELLAXJAKE! THIS STORY IS AN EDWARDXBELLA STORY! NOT BELLAXJAKE! THIS STORY IS AN EDWARDXBELLA STORY! NOT BELLAXJAKE! THIS STORY IS AN EDWARDXBELLA STORY! NOT BELLAXJAKE! THIS STORY IS AN EDWARDXBELLA STORY! NOT BELLAXJAKE!**_

Next, I would really appreciate it if people would stop bugging me and pestering me when Edward's going to come back. Don't get me wrong, I love love love all of your reviews, but it makes me kinda depressed that you alll aren't happy with my writing. So, for all our sakes, let me also post this loud and clear so no one gets mistaken again:

_**EDWARD IS COMING BACK SOON! I HAVE EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT ALREADY SO PLEASE DON'T RUSH ME BECAUSE IT WONT MAKE EDWARD COME FASTER! HOWEVER, HE SHOULD BE IN ONE OF THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, IF ONLY FOR A PARAGRAPHS, AND THEN HE WILL COME BACK FOR GOOD LATER ON (before the 10th chapter for sure)!**_

Thank you for reading this. All of these hate reviews/PMs just got me mad. Honestly, it doesn't make me feel any better or in any mood to write. I was going to start writing the next chapter but right now, I don't feel like it because I don't feel like im pleasing my readers.

**I'll update on September 30th and not a second before…unless you all can convince me that I have been pleasing you guys with my writing and with my stories. **


	5. Bella and Edward

**a/n: Congrats! All the reviews and PMs I got after my author note last chapter made me feel so happy and made me realize that I still have a lot of readers who like this story. Apparently, my author note last chapter worked because I haven't gotten any hate mail since. Yay! On other news, I just wanted to inform you all that **_**Edward and Bella's baby will be ALL HUMAN**_**, not a half-vampire/half-human like in Breaking Dawn. **

**Also, I would like **_**between 70 and 85 reviews before the next chapter**_**. Thanks again for all the support and reviews! You are all amazing!**

**--**

**--**

**--**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Gabriels-girl5035 for sending me the nicest PM in the world of PMs. The PM made me feel so happy and made me realize that not updating this story would be stupid and that a lot of people still like this story. Thanks again, darling. You were such a big help. You deserve this dedication 100‼!**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

**His Gift**

**Chapter 4:**

**--**

**--**

**--**

"_There is a particular kind of pain, elation, loneliness, and __terror__ involved in this kind of madness. The ideas and feelings are fast and frequent like shooting stars...But, somewhere, this changes. The fast ideas are far too fast, and there are far too many; overwhelming confusion replaces clarity. Everything previously moving with the grain is now against-- you are irritable, angry, frightened, uncontrollable...It will never end, for madness carves its own reality."_

_-- Kay Jamison._

"_The only thing we have to fear is fear itself -- nameless, unreasoning, unjustified __terror__ which paralyzes needed efforts to convert retreat into advance."_

_-- Franklin D. Roosevelt._

Ever had that feeling in the pit of your stomach as you wait for something? You all probably know what feeling I'm thinking about, right? I used to love that feeling because (a) it is a very weird feeling and (b) mostly, the feeling was associated with excitement. Well, whether that feeling is from excitement or terror (it's definitely terror in this case), it's basically the same feeling. I used to love it.

Now, I hate it. I really _hate_ it.

Here I sit, in the driver's seat of my truck, driving back to Forks with Jake sitting next to me in the passenger's seat, drumming his hands on the arm rests on the side of the seat. We were driving down to do something I never ever thought I would do before: tell Charlie I was pregnant…with 'Jake's' (actually Edward's) child.

My mind was wondering as I continued to stare out the window and drive down the small road. What would the baby look like? Would it be a girl or a boy? Would I have twins? Secretly, I didn't prefer which gender baby I had; I just wanted them to look like Edward more than me. I wanted the child to have at least _some _hope of having a successful and beautiful life. I also don't want them to be clumsy like me either. That would be depressing and the child would probably hate me forever.

That last thought almost made me laugh. Almost.

I scolded myself.

_This defiantly wasn't the time to be laughing,_ I thought to myself, _This is one of the worst moments of my life._

We entered Forks, almost instantly turning onto the street that Charlie and I lived on. I could feel my heart racing again. Was I doing the right thing? What would he say?

I parked next to Charlie's cruiser, turning the key and cutting the engine. I sat there, breathing heavily and my heart racing.

"Bella?" Jake asked from the seat next to me, "Are you ready?"

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. My throat was closed because of how nervous I felt. I couldn't even bring myself to look at him or even to nod, because I knew I would be lying. There was no way I was ready to do this.

"Bella?" Jake asked again, seeming more worried than when he asked the question a minute before.

"Y-yes?" I breathed, unable to speak any louder. I was scared stiff.

"Are you okay? Are you ready to go inside?"

I didn't say anything, but nodded.

I heard the door open from the seat next to me, meaning that Jake was getting out of the car. The door was slammed shut before the door next to opened. I turned to face Jake, standing there with his arm stretched out to help me out of the car.

"Common, Bells." Jake said.

I grabbed his hand and got out of the car. I couldn't think straight. _Edward used to help me out of the car too…_

--

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, a pixie-haired, vampire girl had a vision. A very surprising vision.

Alice whipped out her cell phone at vampire speed, dialing Edward's number from memory and waiting impatiently for him to pick up. He hadn't been taking to them since they had left Forks. He even left the family to be by himself.

_Riiing!_

_Riiing!_

_Riiing!_

_Riiing!_

_Riiing!_

_Damn_, Alice thought, _Edward's not picking up_.

Alice was about to close the phone and end the call, when a voice came from the other end.

"_What is it, Alice?"_

Alice smiled before turning serious again, "Edward, I had a vision." She said gently.

"_And…?" _

He wanted to know more. He was interested.

"It's about Bella."

"_What is it!?"_

He nearly shouted at me, he was so concerned.

"_What is it, Alice?!"_

Edward asked again, trying to make me answer quicker.

I sighed and told Edward, "Edward, Bella is pregnant."

There was a moment of silence before Edward started shouting a million questions at me at vampire speed.

"_When did she find out?! Bella is pregnant? Our sweet innocent Bella?! Who's baby is it? I swear I'll rip his head off!"_

I rolled my eyes, he wasn't getting it.

"It's…" I paused.

"_It's who's!?" _

Edward exploded again, needing more information.

I sighed again and answered.

"It's yours."

There was another moment of silence.

"_Where are you? Where is everyone?"_

"I'm Montana with Jasper. Emmett and Jasper are somewhere in Maine, I think. Carlisle and Esme are in Alaska visiting everyone up there. Why are you asking?" I was confused why he switched topics so quickly.

"_We need to move back. I need to see Bella."_

Alice sighed, she knew this was coming.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"_South America."_

"South America? Why there?"

"_No reason."_

Alice dropped the subject.

"I'll call everyone and ask them if they want to move back to Forks. I'll call you in a few minutes, kay?"

"_Sure." _

Edward sounded monotone.

"Okay. I'll call back in a few minutes. Bye, Edward." Alice hung up, dialing Rosalie's number.

_Riiing!_

_Riiing!_

_Riiing!_

"_Hello?"_ Came a rough voice.

"Hey, Rose. I didn't know you had such a manly voice." Alice joked.

"Hahaha." Emmett laughed a hearty laugh, "Rose is in the shower right now, so I just answered her cell for her. So, what's up, pixie?"

"I had a vision."

"Really? What about, an upcoming sale at the mall?" He laughed again.

"No, Em. It's important."

"What is it about?" Emmett was concerned and curious this time.

"Bella." Alice sighed, "She's pregnant."

"What?!" Emmett asked, "Seriously?"

"No, Em. I'm just joking." Alice said sarcastically, "OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS!"

"Okay, okay. Chill out, Pixie. Did you tell Edward?"

"Yeah. I just talked to him. He wants to move back to Forks."

"That doesn't sound bad." Emmett mused. "Hey, Rosie, uou wanna move back to Forks with everyone?"

"Sure." Came a reply somewhere else in the house, judging by how quiet her response was.

"Okay, Al. We're in. Just tell us when and where to meet to move."

"Come to Montana. Jasper and I are living there. 5427 June Berry Road."

"Kay. See you in a day or two." Emmett said, "Bye, Al. Rosie says bye too!"

"Bye, Em!" Alice hung up.

--

"Hello!" Charlie called from the living room when he heard me open and close the front door, probably watching TV like usual. I froze when I heard his voice, once again remembering why I was here with Jake. I started shaking. The word 'nervous breakdown' entered my head.

"Bella." Jake whispered, "Calm down. It's ok. I'm here."

I wanted to slap him; how could he be so _calm_?? Doesn't he understand the gravity of this situation? Doesn't he understand that I'm not the person who would be in this situation anyway? Doesn't he understand that I never ever thought I would be in this situation? Doesn't he understand I'm scared out of my mind right now?

"Hey, Charlie." Jake called from next to me before I had the chance to muster up a short and shaky answer to Charlie's greeting.

"Jake?!" was Charlie's response. I heard him get up from the chair, and then I saw him walk up to us.

"Hey, Jake." Charlie smiled, hugging Jake tightly before continuing, "How is everything?"

"Same old, same old." Jake shrugged, "You?"

_Same old, same old?!_ I wanted to slap him again. How could he say that!? I was pregnant, said father of said child was probably half way across the world (I highly doubted the Cullen's had moved to L.A. It's way too sunny.), and I was lying to my father about who the father of my child was! How could this be 'same old, same old'?!

"I'm pretty good." Charlie replied, "So, what are you here for, Jake? Anything special?"

"Kinda." Jake shrugged again.

_Kinda?_ I thought.

"Actually, Charlie, Bella and I need to talk to you." Jake continued, grabbing my elbow, half-walking and half-dragging my shocked and terrified body into the living room, Charlie right behind, probably wondering what the news was about.

Oh, was he going to be surprised.

--

--

--

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Please remember I would like **_**between 70 and 85 reviews before the next chapter‼!**_** :) Thanks‼‼**


	6. 2 Words

**a/n**_**: I know this chapter is short and im sorry for that, but its because I didn't have much time between updates.**_** You see, you all must be the best readers in the world because I updated this story only 2 days ago, yet you've already met and exceeded my requested reviews. Because of that, **_**im going to raise my expectations for reviews this chapter so I have more time to write a longer and better chapter each time**_**. Sorry again how this chapter is short, but just think about it this way: the next chapter will be better. Also, the **_**next chapter will have more of Edward and the Cullen family**_**! Yay!**

**Thanks again for sticking with me. You all are amazing! I love love love you all and thank you all so much.**

**I would like **_**between 100 and 115 reviews before the next chapter**_**. Thanks again everyone!**

**--**

_**This chapter is dedicated to RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, whose review last chapter about my line last chapter **__"No, Em. I'm just joking." Alice said sarcastically, "OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS!" __**made me laugh FOREVER‼ thanks for the laugh, darling. You deserve this dedication.**_

**--**

**His Gift**

**Chapter 6:**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

"So, Bella, Jake, what is that news you wanted to tell me?" Charlie asked.

I was petrified. Frozen solid like a rock.

A rock in that's going to be in a serious amount of trouble in a few minutes.

"Well, you see…" Jake started, turning to me as if he expected me to continue. I gave him a look that said 'As if!' and he rolled his eyes and started talking to me.

"You have to tell him." Jake sighed, "I'm not going to for you. He's your dad."

I blinked, "B-but. It was your idea!" I nearly shouted. There was no way he was going to do this to me. So much for that 'I'm going to be there, every step of the way,' shit he was talking about at the beach. Does he really think this is going to _help _me?

Honestly, sometimes I wonder if they boy's head is filled with rocks instead of brains.

"So what if it was my idea. You're telling him." Jake gave me an expecting look and motioned for me to start talking to Charlie.

"Well, C-Charlie, you see…um….w-well…um…" I stuttered out, shaking again. I looked back to Jake, "Can't you do it?"

He shook his head and I sighed, "Can't blame a girl for trying." I mumbled quietly before looking back up at Charlie.

He looked very confused as he glanced back and for the between Jake and I. I guess the conversation sounds weird to someone who (a) doesn't know what we're talking about and (b) doesn't understand how terrifying this situation is for me (and possibly Jake, but he is pretty good at hiding things like this).

"Continue?" He asks and I glup.

"Well…..um….I-I-I-I…" I take a deep breath before trying to continue again, "I'm…I'm…I-I-I-I'm…ummm…I'm…I-I-I'm…"

"Get on with it!" Jake shouted at me, surprising me. I turned to look at him and saw him looking almost as equally terrified as me. I guess I was wrong when I thought he was good at hiding his emotions. He's an open book right now.

"Um. I can't." I sighed.

Jake smiled slightly, placing his hand on my shoulder, "It's better to just say it and get it over with."

I nodded, and turned back to Charlie, who I could tell was getting impatient.

I opened my mouth and stuttered the words I'd been dreading to say all day long,

"I-I-I-I'm p-p-p-p….um…w-well…..…I-I'm p-p-pregnant."

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**HAHA! Cliffy! Muhaha! REMEMBER: ****I would like **_**between 100 and 115 reviews before the next chapter**_**. Thanks again everyone!**


	7. AfterSchool Special: Charlie Style!

**a/n: I know im late on this update and im sorry. Currently, im writing this from school. Im in study hall, the most pointless part of the school day. Honestly, all everyone does is sleep or do nothing, not that I complain. Lol. Anyway, I would like between 140 and 155 reviews before the next update! Thanks and enjoy this chapter!**

**--**

**--**

**--**

_**This chapter is dedicated to strawberry Poptarts, nuff said :) **_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

**His Gift**

**Chapter 7:**

**--**

**--**

**--**

"_A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for." _– Unknown.

**--**

**--**

**--**

Time stood still and I counted how long the silence went on and on.

_One…two…three…four…five…six…_

I was staring at my hands in my lap; I didn't want to look up to see what Charlie's reaction was. I just wanted life to be normal again, like it was before Edward left or I got pregnant.

…_ten…eleven…twe—_

"Isabella?"

I inwardly cringed: he had used my full name. This was bad.

I looked up, dreading what Charlie's face would hold. I was afraid of what he would say. I didn't want to hear. I just wanted everything to be normal again.

_What did I do to deserve this?_ I though as I looked up at Charlie's face.

I almost laughed. Almost.

Charlie's face could be described as a 2-year-old on caffeine with finger-paints. It was red, then a deep purple, and then stark white.

"Yes-s?" I answered after a while, trying to be strong. It didn't work. My stuttering gave me away.

"Is…" Charlie paused and took a deep breath, probably to calm himself down, "…is this…t-true?"

I nodded, looking over to Jake. He was an unmoving statue. Some help he would be.

Charlie turned from the palest white to a dark red-ish purple-ish. I cringed again, knowing this wasn't a good sign.

"Who…Who's the father?!" Charlie demanded. I could tell he was very _very _close to boiling point, and that he was due to explode any second now.

"Um……The-e father is…"

I couldn't say it. I couldn't lie to him. The baby was Edward's and it felt wrong to lie.

"Tell him Bella." Jake muttered to me from my side. He probably knew what I was feeling right now. How could he read me like that?

"The father is…J-J…Jake." I breathed quietly.

Maybe, if I was lucky, Charlie wouldn't be so mad since he likes Jake. Maybe he would forgive us and help us out. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be mad anymore.

"I-Isabella!?" Charlie shouted in rage.

_Uh oh. I guess my luck sucks as much as my life. Who coulda guessed? _I thought to myself.

I blinked up at Charlie, who was now standing in front of Jake and I.

"How could you be so…so…so _stupid?!_" He shouted, "How could you not protect yourself?"

Protection? Charlie sounded like an after-school special. I almost laughed.

Almost

Then I felt like slapping myself on the forehead. The thought completely slipped my mind.

_Woopsies._ I thought, thinking back to that night with Edward.

Weather it was the drugs for my arm, the heat of the moment, or some other third thing, the thought of protection was forgotten completely by Edward and I.

_Woopsies _I thought again.

"Why didn't you use protection, Bells?" Charlie demanded an answer.

I couldn't think of any reason why Edward and I didn't use any protection. I guess we figured we didn't need any since vampires couldn't have children. We were wrong and it came back to bite us in the ass. Well, the womb, to be more specific.

"Bella!?" Roared Charlie, "Answer me!"

"Well, Charlie, we were a little busy and it kinda slipped out minds." Jake's voice was way way to cheerful for this situation.

I turned to look at Jake; I was going to kill him. How could he say that?! How could he be so cheerful about this?!

"What?!" Charlie turned dark purple. Uh oh. "Your just forgot?!"

"Uhh. Yeah." Jake shrugged.

"Jake!" I hissed at him but he seemed to ignore me.

Almost instantly and quite suddenly, Charlie seemed to calm down. His face went back to normal color and he turned to look at me. I blinked up at him. He opened his mouth and I cringed, knowing what he was going to say wasn't going to be a good thing.

"You're going to get an abortion. No if, ands, or buts about it. You're getting one and that's final."

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Woah! Shoker, huh? Lol. Thanks for reading. And remember: I would between 140 and 155 reviews before the next update. Thanks again‼ :) **


	8. Edward's Confession

**a/n: I promised I would update today, so here it is. I would also like to point out several things. The first is that this **_**chapter is in Edward's POV**_**, because the whole chapter is about Edward and the Cullens. Please remember this **_**first chapter in Edward's POV, so just remember I'm not too good at writing his character**_**. The second is that this chapter is long, because I felt bad about having the past two chapters be relatively shorter than usual. The third and last point is that **_**there is a big big biggg cliffy at the end of this chapter. Please don't read ahead to find out what it is because you will spoil it! Trust me and don't read ahead to matter how good the idea sounds, just keep on reading because you'll get to it eventually**_**. Thanks and enjoy. Oh, before I forget, I would like **_**between 170 and 175 reviews before the next chapter! Thanks!**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**This chapter is dedicated, once again, to my boyfriend Edward Wolfe, for being better than Edward Cullen. I love you darling. :)**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

**His Gift**

**Chapter 8:**

**EPOV**

"_He remembered that she was pretty, and, more, that she had a special grace in the intimacy of life. She had the secret of individuality which excites--and escapes."_ -- Joseph Conrad.

"_The family is a haven in a heartless world."_ -- attributed to Christopher Lasch.

"_Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one."_-- Jane Howard.

--

--

There are some experiences that every person wants to enjoy. The top of the list is usually _getting married_ or _having a baby_. Now, don't get me wrong, even though I'm a vampire damned to a life in hell for all eternity, I still have these human-like wants and needs.

The thought of having my own baby with Bella sends my dead heart into frenzy. I'm still freaking out about it inside. I still can't believe it. Who would have thought of me having a baby?!

I strolled (well, vampire-strolled, so about 100mph) across a small town towards 5427 June Berry Road, the residence of Alice and Jasper. As I ran past the town, I instantly noticed how many shopping centers were in located in this quaint little town. But, then again, that's Alice for you.

I stopped infront of the correct house, double-checking the address before walking up the cobblestone path and up to the front door. I knocked quickly, twice, before putting my hands in my pockets and waiting for someone to open the door.

As expected, the door was opened a few seconds later.

However, it was a surprise to see Emmett open the door.

Emmett beamed when he saw me, grabbing my by my shoulers and engulfing me into a large bear hug. I hugged back half-heartedly, not really in the mood for this type of affection at the moment.

After a while, Emmett released me and placed me down in front of him, "Hey, Eddie!"

I internally cringed at my horrid nickname, "Havent I told you not to call me that?"

Emmett pouted, "Aren't you going to say hello?" He placed one hand on his hip and the other shaking in front of him. He reminded me of the mother from that old show 'The Brady Bunch', "Where are you're manners young man." Emmett scolded in a highpitched voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Hello, Em. Long time no see."

Emmett smiled, "Hey."

I looked around, not seeing any of the other family members behind Emmett, "Where's everyone?"

"They're all out back." Emmett explained, "We should go back and talk with everyone. We've been waiting for you for a little while. You took a while to get here. Did you get lost or are you just losing your touch?" Emmett teased.

I rolled my eyes again, "Emmett, I was in South America. I have the right to be a little late, okay?"

Emmett blinked, confused, "South America? Why there?"

I thought. Well, the real reason was I was tracking Victoria, but she seemed to be leaving us alone for the time being, so I basicly spent my time curled up as a depressed ball on the floor of the tropical rainforest. However, I wasn't going to confess that to Emmett, so I lied skillfully, "Oh just sightseeing. I haven't been out of the United States in a while."

Emmett fell for it, as predicted, "Really? Sounds cool." Then he paused, remembering we had to go and meet the other's in the back yard, "Lets go, Eddie."

I growled at the nickname before following Emmett though the house.

The house, I must admit, was gorgeous. Now, it wasn't as nice as our house in Forks, but it was a nice, 2 story, 3 bedroom house. Alice did a wonderful job decorating; I had to hand it to her.

Upon walking out into the cloudy backyard, I was instantly hugged once again.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

I smiled slightly, realizing it was just Esme being motherly again. She released me and gave me a quick once-over, as if judging weather I kept care of myself. She nodded in approval before continuing with her previous statement, "Oh Edward. How have you been? Are you taking care of yourself?"

I simply nodded, not really in the mood for words. What I really wanted to do was talk with Alice about that vision of hers. I needed to see it for myself via my mind-reading skills.

I looked around for the pixie-haired vampire, seeing her sitting in a chair not to far away. She looked at me and I looked at her. Once we met eyes, she seemed to understand what I wanted. She stood up and pushed her way around Esme to stand in front of me.

"Hey, Edward!" she chimed.

"Hi Alice." I smiled slightly, "How are you?"

"I've been better. You?" She asked.

"Not too bad." I sighed, getting tired of all this small-talk. I wanted to know details.

Almost instantly, Carlisle walked up to Alice and I, "Alice, why don't you show Edward that vision of yours?"

Alice nodded and her eyes became unfocused as she saw her vision. I concentrated on her thoughts, seeing her vision fill into my head as I watched it too.

The first scene was Carlisle giving Bella a dosage of Percocet for her arm. She smiled up at me as I held her next to me which Charlise gave her the shot.

The second scene was Bella and I curled up next to eachother, both naked under her covers. Bella was panting heavily.

_That's the night we had sex,_ I concluded to myself before continuing to watch the vision.

The third scene was of Bella, staring down at the counter of her sink, three positive pregnancy tests in front of her. She looked like she was about to cry.

The fourth scene was of Jake and Bella walking down the beach together. Jacob was asking her if I raped her, praticly begging to get the news out of her, while Bella looked confused.

"_Did he…." Jake paused before continuing, "…did…did he r-rape you, Bella?"_

"_I don't remember." Bella whispered._

"_The leech raped you!" Jake roared._

_Did she think I raped her??_ I thought.

The fifth scene was of Jake and Bella walking down the beach, once again. However, in this scene, they were discussing how they were going to tell everyone.

_Jake instantly became self-conscious and embarrassed, fiddling with his hands as he stuttered out the explanation, "Well, it's o-obvious that Charlie didn't like E-Ed-Edward, so, I was thinking we could…that we li-lie to them and say the b-b-b-baby is mine, not Edward's."_

The vision ended and Alice's eyes became focused once again. I instantly noticed I was shaking slightly, and I was growling deeply.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, concerned and confused.

"He…He…" I couldn't put it into words. I turned to Alice, trying to see if she would help explain to the rest of the family what the vision was all about.

Alice nodded, starting to count off some reasons on her fingers, "Well, basically, Edward's mad because (a) Bella is trusting Jake because he isn't there, (b) Jake instantly jumped to the conclusion that Edward raped her, which he obviously didn't, and (c) because Jake and Bella are lying to everyone and saying the child is theirs and not Edward's because they don't want everyone to think Edward left because Bella was pregnant and not some other reason."

Emmett and Jasper's mouths both opened in shock while Carlisle and Esme turned to look at each other in disbelief.

"Is that true?" Rosalie suddenly asked from somewhere in the back of the group.

"Is what true?" I asked, confused about which point she was talking about.

"The last one." Rose continued, "Did you actually leave her because she was pregnant, or for some other reason?"

I blinked and then noticed that the rest of the family had turned to look at me expectantly. I sighed, realizing there would be no point in lying to them.

"Yeah. You're right." I sighed, "I left her because I found out she was pregnant."

--

--

--

**Yes I know: I just love love love leaving these cliffies for you all to go insane about. ****I would like **_**between 170 and 175 reviews before the next chapter! Thanks!**_

**Please review! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. Explaining

**a/n: heres the next chapter. This chapter is half Edward and the Cullen's and half Bella/Charlie/Jake**_**. I would like between 195 and 210 reviews before the next chapter.**_** Thanks again!**

**--**

**--**

**--**

_**This chapter is dedicated to BeingDazzledByEdward for helping me in numerous ways over the past few days. Thanks again for all the help!**_

**--**

**--**

**--**

**His Gift**

**Chapter 9:**

**EPOV**

I just revealed the most shocking news of my life. I was still trying to accept that myself. I just told them my biggest secret. Right now, it was 'make-or-break' time. They could either reject me or accept me.

Everyone's mouth's hit the floor, that I expected. Esme looked like she would faint if she could, but Alice smiled, as if she knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Then again, she probably _did_ know this was going to happen sooner or later, her having those visions all the time.

"W-what?" Rose stuttered, shocked. She probably didn't think that she would be right when she asked that question.

I glanced franticly from one family member to the next. There was no point in lying to them, was there?

"Yes. You're right. I found out Bella was pregnant because I could smell the difference in her." I confessed.

There were a few moments more of silence before Esme spoke up, "So that's why we left her? Because she was pregnant?"

I sighed, "Well yes…and no."

"Explain." Carlisle calmly suggested to me.

How could I? They wouldn't understand anyway, would they?

Carlisle noticed my hesitance and walked over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, Edward. We won't judge you. Just explain what happened."

I looked up at Carlisle and instantly felt like he was right. I nodded, "Well, at first, it was because I was scared of the commitment. I could barely take care of myself, or you guys, or even Bella. I couldn't be able to take care of a baby too. Then I realized I probably could take care of a baby too, but then I was afraid Bella would hate me for it. I mean, I was the one who was supposed to have the control in that situation because she was taking those drugs for her arm. I let her down. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she hated me, so that's why we left."

There was another moment of silence before I felt two arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Esme hugging me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Edward."

I looked up to Esme and blinked, telling her to continue.

"Edward, you have no right to think these things. Bella would never hate you." She smiled down at me.

"And, by the way..." everyone turned to look at Alice as she spoke, "…you make a fantastic father. Trust me." She winked and everyone laughed, including me.

"So you see Edward," I turned to look back at Esme now, who had released her hold on me and was standing a few feet away, "…you have no reason to be afraid. Everything is going to be okay."

I sighed, shaking my head, "I know. You're all right. I really do want a child, but do I deserve one? I am a monster. I'm a murderer. I don't deserve something this amazing."

It was Rosalie's turn to hug me, something I didn't expect from her. I suspected Rosalie to be jealous of me for having a baby when she could not. However, here she was, hugging me and trying to comfort me, just like the rest of the family.

"Edward. That's exactly what I thought. I thought that I couldn't have a baby because I was a horrible vampire. However, you are having a baby, which means that you aren't a monster. Even if you can destroy life with the flick of a finger, you can also make life. That in itself makes you not a monster."

And I believed her. Maybe Bella was right. Maybe I'm not a monster, but just something different than the norm. Maybe, just maybe, I'm a type of human too.

--

**BPOV**

"No way." I growled, my anger showing though, "I'm not getting an abortion."

I stood up to stand in front of Charlie.

His eyes slanted into little slits. His face got darker.

"You have to get one!" He yelled at me.

I ground my teeth together, turning behind me to see Jake had left into the other room.

_Some help he was,_ I thought before turning back to Charlie.

"Technically, Charlie, I'm over 18, which means I don't have to listen to you anymore. That means I don't have to get an abortion." I growled.

Charlie sneered at me, "So you're just going to keep the baby?"

I nodded, "Yup."

"You're ruining your life!" Charlie screamed at me.

"It's better than being a murderer!" I shouted back at him.

My outburst must have shocked him, because he took a few steps back away from me.

"Get. Out." Charlie seethed.

I blinked, shocked, "What?"

"You heard me." Charlie said again, "Get out. I'm kicking you out of this house. Go live alone. You've ruined you're life. Leave."

I felt my eyes tearing up as I nodded, turning around to leave the living room. On my way out, I faintly heard Charlie growl something. Something that broke my heart into a million tiny pieces.

"I hope you and the baby both die in childbirth."

--

--

--

**CHARLIE IS SO MEAN! Omg. Remember:** _**I would like between 195 and 210 reviews before the next chapter.**_


	10. Out of Order

_**WARNING: INTENSE LANGUAGE THIS CHAPTER!**_

**a/n: its short and I'm sorry, but here it is. **_**It's just in Bella's POV this time, so I'm sorry to the Edward fans, but he isn't in this chapter. However, the next whole chapter will be in his POV.**_** Also, there isn't a whole lot of drama in this chapter, for once. **_**Think of this as a 'filler chapter' that will lead up to the main events/drama chapters later on.**_** Please enjoy and review. **_**I would like between 255 and 270 reviews before the next chapter!**_** Thanks once again and please please please enjoy. **

**--**

**--**

**--**

**This chapter is dedicated to MrsJesseSpencer, for helping me with my upcoming House M.D. fan fiction stories (which will be published within the next month) Thanks again, darling, you are my savior!**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**His Gift**

**Chapter 10:**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**BPOV**

--

"_With what price we pay for the glory of motherhood_." --Isadora Duncan.

--

I stormed out of the living room to find Jake standing in the hall. I glared at him. How the hell could he just leave me to deal with this problem by myself? Wasn't he supposed to be helping me? Didn't he promise to be there for me? What happened to that?

Jake saw my glare and looked at me sadly, "I'm sorry, Bells."

I slapped him.

_CRUNCH!_

"FUCK!" I screamed, cradling my hurt hand to my chest in pain. I jumped up and down, trying to find some way to get rid of the pain running though my body.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I growled over and over, bouncing around the kitchen. Jake must think I'm some type of bunny. Now, I'm not normally the one to swear, but this was an exception. He hurt my hand!

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck….Fuck…..Owwwiiieeeeeee."

Jake looked scared but approached me, holding his hand out to inspect mine. I gave him my hurt hand, the hand that was pulsating with pain this very moment.

_Note to self: next time you wanna hurt Jake, find a baseball bat first,_ I thought to myself, seething in anger and pain.

"It looks like it hurts." Jake concluded.

"Oh. Thanks Doctor. I had no idea!" I exclaimed sarcastically, "OF COURSE IT FUCKING HURTS!"

"Bella calm down." Jake sighed.

"I'm not going to calm down, Damnit!" I screamed, "My hand is on fucking fire and my hormones are going insane from this stupid pregnancy. Make. It. Stop." I roared.

"I can't." Jake shrugged sheepishly.

I wanted to slap him again. Then again, I remember my hurt hand, maybe not.

"It's not my fault, Bella, I can't do anything about it," Jake continued.

I sat down on a chair at the kitchen table, resting my head on my not-hurt hand. Jake walked over and sat across from me.

"I just want it all to be over." I mumbled quietly.

"Well, unless you get an abor--," Jake stopped when I glared at him.

"I already said it: I'm not getting an abortion. I'm not some murderer." I growled at him but then sighed, "Ohh this is horrible. What am I going to do?"

"Well, you can stay at my house until you find out somewhere to live." Jake suggested.

I nodded but didn't look back up at him, "We already discussed that back in La Push. And that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Then what were you talking about exactly?"

"Well, there's school, first of all. Everyone's going to think I'm some sort of slut. Then there's money. There's no way I'm going to be able to go to school and have an apartment and raise a child all by myself. What about college. I'm not smart enough for a scholarship and I wouldn't be able to go anywhere anyway because I'm going to have a baby."

I rambled on and on about how miserable I was going to be.

"Bella, everything is going to be fine. Women deal with this type of thing every day." Jake tried to sooth me. And failed, of course.

"No, Jake, people don't go through this. People are supposed to finish school, go to college, get a job, get married, and have kids. In that order." I paused to take a shaky breath before continuing, "However, there's me. The lost cause. I'm all out of order. I'm having a kid before anything else, and, seeing how my life is crashing around my shoulders, I doubt I'll find love or get married."

"You're life is not crashing, Bells, it'll get better."

"Oh would you please stop trying to make everything better!" I screamed. I looked up at Jake, who looked shocked once more, "My life sucks, I get it. My boyfriend knocked me up and then left me to fend for myself, I get it. I'm a screw up, I get it. And you know what, I don't fucking care whether it'll 'get better' or not because I'm going _insane_ as it is already. It's been less than a week and I feel like jumping off a cliff! I can't take it, and there's no way I'm going to be able to take this for nine more months; there's no way I could do this for years. The chances of my pathetic and fucked up life getting better are very _very_ low, and you know it Jake. You're just lying so that I don't feel bad or attack you again with my raging hormones and a saucepan!"

I sat back down, my head in my not-hurt hand once more, "Oh God what have I done."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jake standing next to me.

"We should get that hand checked out." I motioned to my swelling and throbbing left hand that I was cradling to my chest.

"Later."

There was no way I was going to go to the doctor's in my condition. With all my raging hormones, I would probably break down crying because doctors and hospitals remind me of Carlisle, who reminds me of all the other Cullen family members, who directly remind me to Edward. My heart can't take an Edward Attack right now.

"But Bella, the doct--"

I cut him off for the second time today, "Yeah yeah. He'll help me get better yada yada well isn't that a fucking _miracle_. Wow my life is so much better because my hand is fixed. Oh, wait, I almost forgot about the '_pregnant-without-the-father'_ part of my life."

Jake was silent. I guess he was learning not to mess with the pregnant version of me. I had to say that the raging-hormone/life-sucking/pregnant version of me was way cooler than the real one. Maybe they should make an Pregnant Bella Action Cartoon ("_Pregnant Bella and the Scary Werewolf Man", _ I laughed to myself,), or a Pregnant Bella Barbie.

Hey, who knows what they'll think of next?

--

--

--

--

--

--

**I hope you all liked this short little filler chapter. More drama soon to come. **_**Remember: I would like between 255 and 270 reviews before the next chapter!**_


	11. Voting

**a/n: im late on updating. I have no excuse except im sorry. Im also sorry about **_**this chaper which is, once again, a short filler chaper**_**. However, I promise you lots of drama and stuff very very veeerrrryyy soon! I would like between **_**285 and 300 reviews before the next chapter. If you get over 300 reviews this chapter, I will put chapter 11 and chapter 12 together to make an extra long chapter‼!**_** Please enjoy and read and review!**

**--**

**--**

**--**

_**This chapter is dedicated, just like the last chapter, to MrsJesseSpencer for helping me a thousand and one ways on my House M.D. stories, which I will be publishing very soon! Thanks a zillion honey‼ You are so helpful! **_

**--**

**--**

**--**

**His Gift **

**Chapter 11:**

**EPOV**

**--**

**--**

**--**

_"Until you have a son of your own... you will never know the joy, the love beyond feeling that resonates in the heart of a father as he looks upon his son. You will never know the sense of honor that makes a man want to be more than he is and to pass something good and hopeful into the hands of his son. And you will never know the heartbreak of the fathers who are haunted by the personal demons that keep them from being the men they want their sons to be." _--** Kent Nerburn**

**--**

--

--

I am Edward Cullen, lover of fan girls world-wide, and I demand you read the parts of the author note above that are underlined, **bolded,** and _italicized_!

--

And now on with the story…

--

After my confession, things cooled down. We started enjoying each other's company, and not having to only think about Bella and the baby. Alice and Rose spent what felt like forever discussing what they had bought during their time apart, while Esme and Carlisle had small talk conversations with each other and, at the other end of the large yard, Jasper, Emmett, and I sat under a tree.

We talked about the small things, not really caring about anything that was happening at that moment. When we didn't talk, we sat in silence, eyes closed as we breathed in the scent of Alice's flower garden not too far away.

"Em! Jazz! Eddie!" I heard Esme call from the porch. My brothers and I all opened our eyes and glanced up to see Esme waving us towards her, Carlisle, and the girls.

"Come here guys. We need to talk."

I stood up and walked over, Emmett and Jasper right on my heels. We sat down on three empty chairs, all turning to Esme to see what all the hullabaloo was about (a/n: yes hullabaloo is a real word. Lol).

"Well," Carlisle started talking, "We need to vote to see if we all want to go back to Forks. I mean, I know some of you would want to go back," he glanced quickly and Alice and I before he continued, "but we need to make sure it's okay with the rest of the family and with our lives. Before we left, I could barely pass about my age. I don't know if I can spend nine months to a year or two looking the same and still pushing such a high number."

We all glanced at each other and nodded for Carlisle's continue.

"So, I am proposing that we go around the family and say if we want to go back or not and why or why not, okay?"

There was a mix of "That sounds fine" and "Sure" and "Okay then" before Carlsile motioned for Emmett to start.

"Sooo…ummm…well…I would really like to go back to Forks. I mean, I know that it's hard for everyone to go back and look the same, but I really think we need to do this for Eddie and Bella." He smiled at me when he was finished and I gave him a half-hearted grin back.

Carlisle simply nodded, a smile peeking through on his face, nodding for Jasper to go next.

"I guess I would have to agree with Emmett. I'll admit it's hard and it'll take some good lying to get everyone to believe how much we look the same, but, as Emmett already said, we need to do this for Edward and Bella."

"Next is Alice." Carlisle motioned with his hand for her to start.

Alice was practically bouncing in her seat, excited to voice her opinion, "I think we should go back to Forks. I don't think lying will be that hard for us kids, since teens usually don't look much different year after year. However, I know it'll probably be different for Carlisle and Esme, but, well, we could always use makeup if worst comes to worst." She smiled happily as Carlisle cringed at the thought of playing _"Dress-Up Barbie: Carlisle Edition"_. Everyone laughed at this as Alice playfully pouted.

"Edward, we probably already know what you're going to say, but you can go next," Carlisle turned to me.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah. I want to go back to Forks. No surprise there."

"And Rosalie?" Carlisle turned to look to his right where Rosalie was perched on the railing of the porch.

"I agree with everyone. I know I haven't been the nicest person to Bella or even to you, Edward," she looked at me before continuing, ", but I would really like to be a part of this, if you don't mind." She shrugged sheepishly, smiling with joy.

"That leaves Esme and I," Carlisle continued, "Esme, dear, why don't you go."

"Do I really need to say it? I wanna be a grandma!"

We all laughed loudly at this, smiling at each other.

We turned to Carlisle to see what he would do, holding our breaths even though we really didn't need to.

"Oh what the heck. We'll figure something out. We're going back!"

Everyone stood up and cheered like crazy. Hugging and laughing and jumping around like we had won the lottery or something.

"So," Everyone stopped cheering and celebrating when Carlisle started talking once more, "Is tomorrow to early to show up?"

I grinned until I thought my face would break as everyone agreed. I would see Bella late tomorrow!

And then the cheering started up again. The hugging, the kissing, the dancing, the twirling, and the jumping up and down. It was a bunch of vampires jumping up and down like a dance mosh-pit.

And then the cheering stopped once again as Emmett cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"So, Eddie," I cringed at the nickname as Emmett turned to face me as he talked, "…is Bella any good?"

Vampire laughter erupted into the night as we exchanged stories and jokes and memories from then until dawn the next day.

--

--

--

--

_Special shout out to Mountain Dew Soda, the only thing that is keeping me conscious right now! _

**I would like between **_**285 and 300 reviews before the next chapter. If you get over 300 reviews this chapter, I will put chapter 11 and chapter 12 together to make an extra long chapter‼!**_** I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	12. POLL AUTHOR NOTE

**Hey again! I forgot to put this in the author note during the chapter just posted, so I guess ill put it now.**

_**Basically, I have a new poll up on my author page. It's about what Bella and Edward's baby will look like! GO AND VOTE SOON!**_

_**Poll ends November 5**__**th**__**, 2008! Go and vote for your favorite baby picture now!**_

That's it. I hope you enjoy the chapter I just posted‼


	13. A Little Thing Called Love

a/n: hello readers and reviewers. I am sooo very sorry for not updating any of my stories in forever, but high school has been getting harder and I barely had any time to write. Trust me, I really wanted to, but my grades are kinda important to me, so I focused on school and not so much on fanfiction. Again, I'm sorry. Please forgive me for making you wait forever for this chapter. To make up for it, this _**chapter is one of the longest ones I have written so far for this story**_. I hope this makes up for not updating since around October.

Now, I have several things to address. The first being I _**now have a new beta!‼! Her name is BeingDazzledByEdward**_ and she is the best beta in the history of all betas. I owe this error-free chapter to her. Thanks, hun‼

The second order of business is _**the poll I had posted on my author page about what Bella and Edward's child should look like. The poll is now over and off my profile. I will announce the winner in the author note before the next chapter!**_ Thank you to everyone who voted! The poll was very close!

The last is I may not update for a few more week, depending on my homework load, school work, grades, etc. However, I do have winter break coming up in the next few weeks, and I promise to get BUCKETS FULL of writing done during my vacation! Thanks!

So, right now _**I have 287 reviews right now, and I would really really really like 315-320 reviews before the next chapter**_. Thanks again guys. You all rock.

-------------

-------------

--------------

_**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful, amazing, perfect, not-stalker-ish, Edward Cullen obsessed, funny, great, crazy (in the good way of course), bestest buddy/friend/pal/writer/reviewer/beta/amazing person in the history of the universe…..**__**BeingDazzledByEdward**__**. I love you to bits, hun. Thanks again. This chapter's for you‼**_

-------------

------------------

----------------------

**His Gift**

**Chapter 13: A Little Thing Called Love**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**Bella POV**

**---**

**---**

**---**

I opened my eyes slowly, instantly raising my hand to block out the piercing sun streaming in from the open window on the northern wall of the small room. I was in a bed, covered with what seemed about a hundred blankets. It felt like it was a thousand degrees under those covers. And I felt different. I felt…confused. I felt…sick.

I bolted out of the bed and sprinted out of the room as fast my legs would let me. My hand covered my mouth and I wildly ran down the small hallway, looking for that one little room. Thank God I found it in time. I nearly slipped on my way into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me and expelling last night's dinner into the toilet.

I moaned, sat up, and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. I vigorously brushed my teeth to rid my mouth of that foul taste and drained at least three cups of water before I sluggishly trudged out of the small bathroom and down the hall towards the little bedroom I had been sleeping in not moments ago.

However, the clattering and clanging in the kitchen caught my attention. I changed my course and walked slowly towards the small kitchen in the center of the little house.

The scene in the kitchen made me laugh aloud. An innocent-looking blender was perched on the counter, running as fast as it could with the lid was off, making all of the blender's contents spray across the kitchen. There was yellow stuff on the floor, walls, counters, and it was even dripping from spots of the ceiling.

And, in the middle of it all, was Jake, a mixing bowl resting on his head like a hat while he was holding a wooden spoon and a large mixing bowl like a sword and shield. He was wildly waving the spoon back and forth in front of him in a random pattern, as if trying to fight off the yellow stuff flying in all directions. The large, metal, mixing bowl in Jake's other hand was covering face like a shield, but the bowl wasn't blocking any of the yellow stuff flying towards Jake.

I clattered to the floor, clutching my sides and laughing so hard I felt I could barely breathe. Jake spun around, saw me, and walked up to the blender to turn it off. He did so and then walked back to me, leaving yellow-footprints on the hard wood floors.

"You okay, Bells?" Jake was worried. He extended his hand to me. I let him pull me up but cringed when he got a smear of yellow on my hand. "Err, sorry." Jake mumbled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"It's fine." I giggled.

"How about your…um…morning sickness?" He asked quietly, shuffling his feet on the floor. I could tell he didn't feel too comfortable about this situation.

"Fine. I guess." I shrugged. I felt sick. Wasn't that how I was supposed to feel when I had morning sickness?

Jake didn't reply immediately. He slowly turned around and sighed.

"Well, I was _going _to make you pancakes…but the blender open fired…" he let the sentence drop as I burst into laughter once again.

"Well...With your battle skills, I'd say it's a good thing you'll never have to go to war Jacob." I giggled once more.

"From the looks of this place," I gestured to the mess around me. "It looks to me like the blender was winning." He scowled, but quickly sobered up with a smile on his face.

"Do you still want the pancakes? I can make more." Amused, I shook my head.

"That's fine Jacob. I don't want Billy to go off on you--." I paused. Now that the bout of nausea was beginning to fade, I was experiencing the weirdest sensation. And it all revolved around pancakes. I felt like I simply could not go on, or have a good day, if I didn't have any of the sweet treats soon. Hmmm. I didn't think cravings were supposed to come this soon. I mean, I don't know anything about pregnancy, but it just didn't seem normal. _Normal_. I laughed out loud. _What was normal about having the offspring of a vampire_?

"Do you think we can stop at Emily's? Maybe she can fix some of her pancakes. Do you think it'd be too much to ask? I don't want to anger her, or take advantage."

Jacob shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"I'm sure she won't mind Bells...However, do you mind waiting a minute for me to clean this up? As you mentioned earlier, I don't anticipate Billy's reaction if I were to leave the house like this."

I bit my lip. Then, shook my head. I was hungry, but I supposed it could wait. He gave a relieved smile and took his shoes off before placing them on the counter. I took a seat and watched him rinse his shoes off. He mopped and cleaned for a good half hour. He finished, _finally_, and straightened up to survey his work. A heavy sigh escaped me by accident. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and silently apologized with my eyes.

"Sorry for the wait Bells. I don't suppose you'd let me rinse this gunk out of my hair before we leave huh?" I motioned with my hand, a blush lighting up my face because of my rudeness.

"It's fine Jake. Go on." He hesitated, a torn expression on his face. I shoo'd him once more. He left with a final glance back at me. I didn't need to leave so soon. I couldn't be that selfish. But now... It seemed that my baby realized it was going to get what it wanted soon, and the craving kicked into overdrive. Suddenly, all I could think of were those pancakes: their smooth texture; the creamy, buttery taste; the warm and melted butter sliding down the bread. I imagined myself picking up a forkfull and placing it in my mouth.

My tongue caressed the imaginary morsel. I could feel the butter making its way down my throat, leaving a slippery, hot trail. My mouth dropped open, and I drooled over the image. It was too much. _I couldn't wait!!!!_

My eyes rolled gently back as I tried to satisfy the want until we got to Emily's. A panicked cry broke me out of my reverie.

"BELLA!!!" Jacob ran to my side. He gently hit me on my face. A small _whack_ that barely tickled me. I turned my head toward him and narrowed my eyes.

"_What?!"_ He had interrupted my breakfast fantasy. Someone was going to get burned if I didn't get those pancakes. _Now!!!!_

He flinched away. I instantly apologized.

"S'ok Bells. Let's go get some food in ya huh?"

"Pancakes, Jake!!" He laughed lightly.

"I know, I know. Pancakes. A whole stack." I started bouncing in my chair. I knew I was being very childish, but damnit, _I wanted those pancakes!!!_ He grabbed out jackets and helped me into mine. I grabbed the keys and raced out the door. But before I could put the key into the ignition, Jacob reached over and yanked the keys. I stared incredulously.

"What kind of _father_ would I be if I let the pregnant mom-to-be drive? Hmm?" I sighed and switched seats with him. He started the car smoothly and backed out of the small driveway. The ride was very quick, and pretty soon we arrived. I jumped out of the car with an agile leap. _What the heck?? Since when am I agile?_ I shrugged and raced to the door.

-------------

As Jake had predicted, Emily didn't mind at all. She had only watched me shovel the food in at high speeds, all the while standing there with a small smirk on her face.

I 'Reminded her of the boys after patrol'. After the breakfast, Jacob and I sat in the truck for a while. We were supposed to go over to Charlie's house to pick up my things. I couldn't bring myself to let him turn the key yet. I didn't want to face my father just yet. Getting my stuff would only make it real. My father, who was supposed to always be there, had kicked me out because of one bad judgment. Most of all, I couldn't believe he had told, no _ordered_, me to get an abortion. I couldn't stomach the thought of killing another human being. Especially Edward's, try as I might, to hate him. This baby is a miracle, mine and Edward's. He probably would have stayed if he had known.

But... I couldn't badger myself with the agonizing _what-if_'s. What happens, happens. I'll just have to make the most of it.

I nodded to Jacob, and he started the engine. We rode down the highway, the engine roaring against the otherwise silent morning background. Too soon...We were there. The white house stared down at me. Leering with the fact my father was in there. I didn't think I could face this. I got ready to bolt.

Then, Jacob grabbed my arm and shook his head. I relaxed somewhat then. For now, Jake was all I had, and I had to trust in him.

_Even if he did abandon me last time_, I thought dryly. I cleared my head of those thoughts and slowly lowered myself out of the car. I gently closed the door and stepped forward. I'd face him, and without backing down.

-----------

It took all of my courage just to walk up the front stoop to the door of Charlie's house. And It took even more courage not to bolt as soon as I did. Jake kept a firm hand on my shoulder as if he expected me to make a mad dash for the car.

_Knowing myself, _I thought, _I would trip on my run to the car and break my spine. _

I laughed out loud at the thought. Jake sent me a curious look but shrugged, mumbling something about 'weird pregnancy side-effects'.

"Oh, hello Bella. Jake." Charlie said as he opened the door to see us, "I wasn't expecting you two."

I swallowed loudly before starting, "Well, I just dropped by to pick up my clothes and stuff. I was going to come get the bigger things after I get an apartment or a house." I explained quietly.

Charlie sighed and shrugged, holding the door open for us to walk inside the house I once called my home. The house looked almost exactly the same as when I had left it twenty-four-ish hours ago, except the fact that the house was a little dirtier and dirty dishes were piled up in the sink. I sighed quietly and trudged up the stairs to my old bedroom, Jake following me, silent for once. I guess he finally understood the gravity of this situation.

My bedroom was a mirror image of how I left it, meaning that Charlie hadn't been searching through my things like I thought he would. I thought he would want to keep some secret picture of me or something. I was hoping that he was lying when he told me that he wanted me and my unborn child to die, but I guess I was wrong. I guess he really didn't love me anymore. It's a shame because I'm sure he would have loved to be a grandfather to a little green-eyed, bronze-haired child.

"What do you want me to pack up, Bells?" Jake asked after a few minutes. It took me a second to realize I had been standing and staring blankly into space for the past several minutes. I composed myself and answered.

"How about you pack up the stuff on my desk into that purple bag," I pointed the medium-sized duffle bag lying in the corner of the room from when I moved here from my mom's house in Phoenix. I never thought I would be packing up so soon after I just got here.

Jake nodded and walked across the room to retrieve the bag and start packing. I walked over to my closet, grabbing another duffle bag and mindlessly shoving in my clothes all willy-nilly like.

We packed in silence for a few minutes because there wasn't really anything to talk about. This situation is just so crazy, that I guess neither Jake nor I decided it was the right time to bring up some pointless conversation. I had already packed most of my shirts and pants, along with the very few shorts and skirts I had kept when I first moved here—my lost hope that, one day, it might be warm enough to wear them here.

_Yeah right,_ I thought to myself, almost laughing out loud.

I was in the middle of packing up my underwear drawer when I saw them. In the far back corner of the drawer, under several socks, were the three pregnancy tests I had taken a few days earlier. Time froze as I simply stared at them, not moving any more. The tests looked exactly like I they had when I shoved them in the drawer in my half-shocked half-devastated state earlier that week. The white plastic sent off a vibe of 'hey, sucks that you have to take this, huh?' while the blaring red POSITIVE on each test momentarily blinded me, leaving me to blink several times to re-gain my thoughts.

Jake seemed to notice my statue-like state, finally, and he hurried across the room to comfort me, as expected of him.

"Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He seemed to be asking a thousand questions every second, the words spilling out of his mouth and an unbelievable speed.

I blinked, trying to pull myself out of my frozen state, "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Jake asked again, slightly slower this time, but the urgency was still making his voice race.

"I…I…" I took a second to think of the best thing to say to explain this feeling to Jake, but I couldn't come up with anything that summed it all up. I shrugged and sighed, starting my sentence over again, "I…I guess I'm not as adapted to the idea as I thought I was."

Jake looked confused, his eyebrows scrunching together and a confused look forming in his eyes. I pointed to the pregnancy tests in the drawer.

"Oh," was all Jake said at the sight of the tests.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked again after a few seconds had past. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me to face him, his face searching mine for clues to my feelings and thoughts. He would never understand what I am feeling.

"I…I'm scared, Jake." I mumbled, blinking back tears I knew were threatening to fall down my pale cheeks.

"Oh, Bells." Jake soothed, "You know everything will be okay."

"No." I disagreed, shaking my head. There were a thousand things that could go wrong.

"Nothing is going to happen." Jake tried again.

"But, what if something happens to me or the baby?" I anxiously asked, gripping his arms and trying to shake an answer out of him.

"Whatever happens, happens." Jake sighed.

"What?" He had thrown me off guard for a second. Just a second ago he was all 'be positive, Bella' and everything. What had happened in those few fractions of a second?

"I guess we'll never know what will happen, except that it will happen sooner or later and we should just live in the present." Jake tried to explain. To me, his words went in one ear and out the other. I had no idea what he was trying to explain to me.

"You know, Jake, you might not want to pursue a career in Life Coaching because you really do suck at it." I teased, a smile breaking out onto my face.

Jake smiled too, "Are you all done packing? I've finished already." He motioned to the purple duffle bag sitting on the purple comforter of my purple-sheeted bed.

"I've always hated purple." I sighed, getting off track.

Jake blinked, the confused look back in his eyes, "What?"

"When I first moved into this house, Charlie had purple bedding picked out for me from the store. I hate purple. I always have ever since I was a little girl. It just kinda shows how little I got to know him, that's all." I sighed, "I'm ready to go now, Jake."

Jake and I thudded down the stairs, Jake's arms filled with the duffle bags. Mine were empty because Jake thought that a 'pregnant woman shouldn't do a man's work'. I'm pretty sure he's using this pregnancy against me.

We entered the living room to see Charlie perched on the large arm chair, a baseball game playing loudly on the TV on the other side of the room. I motioned for Jake to stop and I approached Charlie. He didn't see me coming, his eyes glued to the TV screen. I snuck up behind him, knelt down, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a large hug. Charlie jumped in surprise but didn't react to the fact that I was hugging him.

I sighed quietly and whispered in his ear, "No matter what, I will always love you, Dad."

I stood, brushed myself off, and walked towards the door. Jake was holding the front door open for me, the duffle bags still in his arms. I walked out of the house, knowing I wouldn't be back in there for a while. The thought rippled through me. The tears that had been threatening to fall ever since I arrived finally blinked down my pale cheeks, off my chin, and towards the ground. They were dying. Just like my hope. The hope that maybe, just maybe, not everyone I loved would leave me eventually. The hope was dying.


	14. POLL AND NEW STORY AUTHOR NOTE

_Author Note_

_Dated: December 20, 2008_

**Hello everyone. I'm pretty sure that you all wanted this to be a chapter, and im sorry that it isn't. The holiday time is a VERY busy time for me and I just had 5 straight snow days at school, so my workload is going to be VERY stressful after the holiday break.**

**However, this is the author note where I announce the winning picture for Edward and Bella's baby boy!**

**The poll was VERY close at first, but then one picture flew ahead of the pack and won! The ending score was 27 to 13 to 7.**

**And, the winning picture is the following, however, with ****Edward's green eyes, not the blue ones****…(just take out the spaces and copy and paste to your url bar above)…**

http : // bettersmarterkids . com / wp-images / Cute-Baby-Boy . jpg

**If that link didn't show up right on , then this is what it is spelled out…(just take out the spaces and replace the DOTS with actually dots and the SLASHES with actual forward slashes, and copy and paste to your URL bar above)…**

http: SLASH SLASH bettersmarterkids DOT com SLASH wp-images SLASH Cute-Baby-Boy DOT jpg

**So, this is the winning picture of Bella and Edward's baby boy! Remember: ****Edward's green eyes, not the blue ones in the picture****!**

**Another order of business, ****I'm in the process of writing another story, however, this story IS NOT a Twilight story. This story is a House M.D. story.**** Now, I need a favor of you all, weather you watch the TV show House M.D. or not.**

**I need help picking a title for my new House story. ****I, with the help of my trusty beta (BeingDazzledByEdward), have narrowed my list down to 2 possible story titles. ****I would like it if you readers could read the story's plot below and then go to my author page and VOTE on which title you like best.**

**The new story plot is as followed**

_The House M.D. story I am writing is in the point of view of Dr. Robert Chase, a colleague of a woman, Dr. Allison Cameron, who gets raped. The story starts out with Dr. Chase going to the police station to talk with the police and give them his side of the story of what happened before, during, and a little while after the raping of Dr. Cameron. The story goes on to explain that Dr. Chase is secretly in love with Dr. Cameron and Dr. Cameron is secretly in love with Dr. Chase. Dr. Cameron leaves work early because she isn't feeling well and, hours later, Dr. Chase finds her lying in the middle of the parking lot with severe injuries and having been recently raped. Dr. Chase tells his story about how he helped Dr. Cameron overcome the raping and, eventually, they fall in love._

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Please go to my author page and vote for the House story title between today (December 20, 2008) and 1 week from today (December 27, 2008). Thank you so much for the help and I promise to update this story, His Gift, as soon as possible.**

**--**

**--**

**--**


End file.
